Harold
Harold Norbert Cheever Doris McGrady V, labeled The Dweeb, was a contestant on Total Drama Around the World, as a member of the Underdog Unicorns but swaps teams with Mike in Let's Have a World Tour! and joins the Outstanding Olympians. He is also a part of Total Drama Amazonian Nightmare on Vontade. Harold is considered one of the top ten heroes of the series, and returns to compete again in Total Drama Heroes Vs. Villains, as a member of the Heroic Hippos. Personality A tall, skinny, awkward-looking guy, Harold takes immense pride in his numerous "mad skills." Although he isn't much to look at and is often disrespected by many of the other contestants, including his own teammates, Harold is actually an incredibly resourceful young man of many talents and has won several challenges, both for himself and his various teams. Harold's geeky interests, his somewhat poor personal hygiene, and his know-it-all personality often make him an outcast amongst his fellow contestants and a perfect target for a bully. He has an interest in music, as evidenced by his skills in beat boxing, keyboard, and rapping. Harold was also one of four boys to be in The Drama Brothers. Total Drama Around the World In Let's Start a World Tour!, Harold enters the season in a miserable mood, ignoring Mike and Geoff, who are trying to be friendly to him, and demanding the cheerleader Amy to move when he falls on her, calling her stupid. For not finding his passport, he is initially put on Team 3 (soon to be the Underdog Unicorns), but switches with Mike, and is spared from elimination when he is put on Team 2 (soon to be the Outstanding Olympians). He is seen speaking to Zoey in The Great Chinese Race, telling her that he is hungry, and wondering about when they will eat. He is happy when Chris tells them that they will be going to China. When the Olympians are trying to figure out a strategy to climb the Great Wall of China, he tells them that Alejandro would be physically able to carry Sadie up the wall, and when Alejandro cockily accepts, he tells him to shut up. Harold soon starts to climb, and uses his yo-yos to get him up the wall, only to hit them on his kiwis. He is happy when his team wins the challenge. Harold is completely silent for the challenge of Egyptian Torture, but when his team gets the reward to vote one of the Underdog Unicorns off, he goes against the majority vote, and votes off Anne Maria because he thinks she is a copy of is luscious LeShawna, only for her to reply that she is not ghetto. Harold gets mad and tells her that she is not as luscious as Leshawna. Alejandro disowns Harold from his team, only for him to call the Spaniard an idiot, as he switched teams with Mike. In Korean Pop Quizzing, he says "gosh" countless times over his teammates incompetence and complete annoyance, and constantly complaining about them. He reaches the towers last because his team left him behind, which annoys him. Getting annoyed of Amy's "nice act", he tells her to shut up, and that she is an annoying brat who has learned nothing. His teammates grow more annoyed with him when he fails to answer a question that was about the Drama Brothers. When Harold only received one vote, Alejandro, Zoey, and Eva are completely shocked. Harold goes on in Icey Antarctica about how their team is unstoppable, only for Alejandro and Sadie to remind him that their team lost, which Harold explaining that their alliance is safe, which shocks his entire team, especially Zoey, since she now knows that she is an outsider in her alliance, with everyone realizing that Harold put a target on his back for saying that. Anne Maria calls him pathetic, which a majority agrees with. He continues to rant on about how Alejandro wants Zoey gone, and is a bad person. He uses his pick locking and mad skills to pick the lock and to find the code. He bitterly congratulates Alejandro, and rants in the confessional about him getting all of the credit, still not over him trying to steal Leshawna. He is thrilled when Alejandro gets another question wrong, and Alejandro calls him a dumb ass for not wanting to support his teammate. In Jamaica Man!, Harold is unaware that Alejandro and Sadie are planning to get rid of him next, and he is silent for most of the episode. When his team lost the challenge, he votes off Alejandro, only for himself to be eliminated, which he is pissed about, but refuses to say a word to any of his teammates. He returns in Gladiatorial Finale! with all of the other eliminated contestants. He does not really care about what is happening in the finale, and complains that he should have been chosen as a volunteer, and should have been in the finale because he has mad skills, which causes Anne Maria telling him to shut up and sit down. He dares her to repeat it again in a yelling tone, which she does. Total Drama Back in Action Total Drama Amazonian Nightmare Harold arrived to Total Drama Amazonian Nightmare with the other 20 contestants. Happy about a setting that would support his 'mad skillz', he was confident going in. He then became a member of the Vontade tribe soon after arriving. Harold then proceeds to ask Leonard about his skills as a wizard, but Leonard ignored it, to Harold's disappointment. Topher and Harold hated each other at first glance, as Topher didn't believe that Harold has the ability to do all the things he says he can. Harold then arrives at camp, unhappy now after realizing almost all his team was misfits and that he had a high chance of the team he was on being Team Victory 2.0. Harold then took charge as leader of the team, trying to whip his team into shape during the challenge. Harold and Ezekiel then formed a friendship, as they worked together to build the shelter. Through the challenge, Harold started having a hatred for Beardo, another beat-boxer, who didn't contribute to the challenge and wasn't thinking great of Harold. Harold then called him out for a beat-boxing challenge, but was interrupted after they lost the challenge as they prepared for the elimination ceremony. Harold went to the elimination ceremony confident, thinking he wasn't going to get out. Unluckily, he was in the tiebreaker of elimination with Topher, but stayed in because of Leonard's fear of Topher. Right off the bat during Snakes on an Island, Harold shows his ego, stating that it was no shocker that he didn't get eliminated, much to Vontade's disappointment. Harold the proceeds to be confused why he is hated, and denies that he has this huge ego. Dawn begins to dislike Harold, after offering her fish and going on a tangent after not eating it, as he felt he worked hard on it. The challenge starts, and Harold is back to his usual position as leader, bossing around Sierra to stop her blogging and focus on the challenge. Harold then met Larry, and then ran away, screaming like a girl. Luckily, Dawn won the challenge for the team, sparing Harold from a chance that he would be eliminated. Harold begins the day in Caiman, I Get It count the merit badges he has earned. After he proceeds to count all 100 of his merit badges, he goes out to make friends with the other members of his team. However, most deny his offerings, holding a grudge against him for his many annoyances he has made before. When the challenge is presented to the contestants, Harold is the first to complain, as he knows the Caiman genus is hard to find, which makes it just as hard to hunt for. The challenge starts, and Harold starts to hunt for the caiman lizard, as he has studied it's traits. Harold then brings it back, and proceeds to correct Ezekiel's statements. Beardo cooks the Caiman, but made it just in time to serve it to Julie. Harold's leading got the team a average score, much to his surprise, but he still was happy that he wouldn't have to go to Tribal Council. Waking up in It's Too Lake, Harold is doing his usual early morning reading. Proceeding to have some fish for breakfast, he asks Dawn her motive for not eating animals. Harold regrets asking this, as it proceeds into conflict. This leads Beardo and Ezekiel to side with Dawn, and getting the majority of the tribe against Harold. Harold then decided to get away from the conversation, and talked to Zeke in private. Harold started to reluctantly talk to him about a alliance, but didn't actually want to be in one, and instead just wanted to secure him staying in the game. When the challenge starts, Harold is excited to make macaroni necklaces, as he believes he is a professional at it, going to Crafty Carter's Creation Camp. When the challenge is change to Rock Paper Scissors, Harold complains. This is because Rock Paper Scissors is a heavily luck based game, so he wouldn't be able to use his mad skills. Vontade loses, but Harold is confident about the elimination. Harold receives 2 votes (much to his surprise), but in the end, his target gets the boot. Appearances Voting History Total Drama Around the World Total Drama Back in Action Total Drama Amazonian Nightmare Trivia Comparisons *He, along with Scott have placed twelfth more than once. Competition Miscellaneous Gallery Overall= Haroldswim.png|Harold in his Swimsuit Harold (2).png|Harold Doing Karate HaroldRunning.png|Harold Running Harold Rubix Cube.png|Harold Solving a Rubix Cube 294px-HaroldKiwiPose.png|Harold Getting Hit in the Kiwis 166px-H-Bomb3.png|Harold as a Rapper 170px-Superharold.png|Harold as Captain Alberta Harold2.png|Harold Using His "Mad Skills" 640px-Harold rotation.jpg|Harold 360° Rotation 180x180 profile tdwt harold 01.jpg|Headshot of Harold See also Category:Total Drama Roleplay Season 3 Category:Season 3 contestants Category:Males Category:Contestants Category:Characters Category:Underdog Unicorns Category:Outstanding Olympians Category:Non Mergers In Total Drama Roleplay 3 Category:Anti-Heroes Category:12th place Category:Non Merged Category:Total Drama Roleplay Season 6 Category:Season 6 contestants Category:4th place Category:Vontade Category:Total Drama Amazonian Nightmare Category:Heroes Category:Heroic Hippos